Benutzer Blog:DarkBarbarian/Das vierte RH 10-Turnier (ausgefallen)
center|700px|link= Das Turnier wird leider ausfallen. Entschuldigung. Sobald wir weitere Details über einen weiteren Termin haben, wird das bekannt gegeben. Hallo zusammen, die häufigeren Besucher sollten das Bild oben mittlerweile erkennen: Es turniert wieder. Diesmal für die zarten Zehner unter euch! Und ja, es ist so gut wie derselbe Text wie immer, nein, ihr habt kein Déjà-vu. Nichtsdestotrotz bitte ich den Text durchzulesen, manchmal ändern sich einige Dinge von Turnier zu Turnier. Diesmal sind die Rathäuser der Stufe 10 an der Reihe. Die spannenden Kämpfe, epischen Siege und beschämenden Erniedrigungen finden in unserem Clan "Team Wikia" Clankürzel: #GLCRQG9U statt. Spieler der Rathausstufe 10 kämpfen um Ruhm, Ehre und das Recht, sich Champion der Rathaus-Stufe 10 nennen zu dürfen. Über die Freundschaftsspiele werden die Kämpfe im K.-o.-System ausgetragen, wobei jeder Kontrahent 3 Angriffe auf seinen Gegner hat. Der Sieger kommt weiter, der Verlierer muss sich mit Schande auf die Zuschauertribüne begeben. Das Turnier wird leider ausfallen. Entschuldigung. Sobald wir weitere Details über einen weiteren Termin haben, wird das bekannt gegeben. Wir können auch diesmal gesponsorte Juwelen vergeben! Der Wettbewerb ist auf 32 Teilnehmer beschränkt. Außerdem sind nur Spieler der Rathausstufe 10 zugelassen, um eine etwa gleiche Stärke unter den Spielern zu gewährleisten. Die Reihenfolge der Meldungen entscheidet über die Teilnahme, falls sich mehr als 32 Personen anmelden. Pro Person ist nur eine Anmeldung gültig. Spieltermine Gespielt wird am Wochenende vom 14.09 bis 16.09.2018 zu folgenden Zeiten. Bitte meldet euch nur an, wenn ihr zu den genannten Zeiten auch spielen könnt. Seid 30 Minuten vor Beginn anwesend, damit wir sofort loslegen können, wenn das Turnier beginnt. Das Erscheinen 30 Minuten früher ist verpflichtend. Denjenigen, die zu spät erscheinen, droht eine gnadenlose Disqualifikation. Wie im letzten Turnier gilt: Damit sich die Spieler besser auf ihre Angriffsphase vorbereiten können, müssen alle Teilnehmer in jeder Hinsicht nicht nur zum Zeitpunkt des Matchs erscheinen, sondern auch 30 Minuten vor Matchbeginn, um das Dorf, welches sie anschließend in der Verteidigungsphase verwenden, dem Rivalen zu zeigen. Das Zeigen des Dorfes wird mit folgender Beschriftung gekennzeichnet: "Nicht angreifen - dient nur zum Spähen". Ein solches Dorf darf unter keinen Umständen angegriffen werden, von niemandem. Dem, der ein Dorf mit diesem Text, das dann offensichtlich zur Vorbereitung dient, angreift, droht eine Disqualifikation. Diejenigen, die bei einer Paarung zusammengehören, können dann das jeweilige Dorf begutachten, um sich ihre Armee zurechtzulegen. Alle Nachrücker sollten in der Zeit von 18:30-19:00 im Wiki online sein. Optional könnt ihr auch in den Clan kommen (empfohlen, falls ihr zu den ersten 4 Nachrückern gehört). Solltet ihr einen Platz bekommen haben, werdet ihr hier im Wiki und ggf. auch auf Discord angeschrieben, schaut also ab und zu mal rein! right|300px Alle Zeiten in deutscher Zeit: ''' '''Freitag Runde 1 - 19:00 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr Samstag Achtelfinale - 18:00 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr Viertelfinale - 20:00 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr Sonntag Halbfinale - 19:00 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr Finale ab 20:30 Uhr Anmeldung Hinterlasse für eine gültige Anmeldung bitte einen Kommentar mit deinem Spielerkürzel oder Spielernamen und Clankürzel. Dies wird zur Verifikation von Name und Rathausstufe benötigt. Es wird kein Wiki-Account mehr benötigt. Aus Erfahrung der letzten Turniere müssen wir allerdings Discord als Verpflichtung für eine Teilnahme setzen. Discord ist kostenlos und kann unkompliziert über den Browser genutzt werden, ohne Installation. Auch gibt es Discord als App für Android und iOS. Wenn ihr euch dort registriert habt, sagt einem Admin oder Event-Organisator Bescheid, dass ihr wegen des Turniers da seid. Weitere Infos unten. Während ihr noch am Turnier teilnehmt, erwarten wir von euch Erreichbarkeit kurz vor/während/kurz nach den Turnierzeiten. Teilnehmer Die hier aufgeführten Spieler sind die stolzen Krieger! Hinweis: Ein durchgestrichener Name deutet auf eine Disqualifizierung hin. Der entsprechende Platz wird von einem eventuell unten aufgeführten Nachrücker (siehe unten) übernommen. Nachrücker Schiedsrichter Folgende Clasher überwachen und leiten das Event als Schiedsrichter: Ablauf Etwa 35 Minuten vor Matchbeginn werden die Schiedsrichter die Spieler dazu auffordern, ihre Dörfer mit dem vorgegebenen Text "Nicht angreifen - dient nur zum Spähen" zum Spähen bereitstellen. Die Zeiten und Paarungen sind unten aufgeführt. Die Paarungen sollten online sein und sich im Clanchat finden, der Spieler in der 2. Spalte der Tabelle greift zuerst an und macht seine 3 Angriffe, danach ist Seitenwechsel. Änderungen an der Truppen-/Zauberzusammenstellung sind erlaubt. Die Paarungen werden zeitnah zum Turnier bekannt gegeben. Ihr solltet zu eurer Spielzeit und zum Zeigen des verwendeten Dorfes selbstverständlich pünktlich antreten (möglichst schon 5-10 Minuten vorher). Paarungen Eine dauerhaft aktuell gehaltene Liste der Spielpaarungen findet ihr hier: Link folgt Spielzeiten Der Spieler in der hinteren Spalte greift jeweils zuerst an! Vorrunde Achtelfinale Viertelfinale Halbfinale Spiel um Platz 3 Finale Ablauf eines Duells/Regeln # Das Turnier wird per "Freundschaftskampf" durchgeführt. Jeder Spieler sucht sich eines seiner 6 Base-Layouts heraus. Dieses Layout muss für alle Herausforderungen der Runde beibehalten werden. Eine neue Runde erlaubt das Wechseln des Layouts. # Der Gegner hat 3 Angriffe auf deine Base, es zählt aber nur der beste Angriff nach dem Bauarbeiterbasisduell-Prinzip (Sterne vor Prozente). Falls beide Spieler 3 Sterne schaffen oder die Prozente gleich sind, dann gewinnt der Spieler mit der kürzeren Angriffszeit. # Der Spieler, der bei einer Spielpaarung an zweiter Stelle steht, greift als erstes dreimal an. (z. B. die Paarung lautet "Spieler1 gegen Spieler2", dann greift Spieler2 zuerst an). Der Turnierplan wird am Donnerstagabend gepostet. # Angreifen kannst du mit Clanburgtruppen, die dir andere Rathaus 10er spenden können. Es ist nicht zulässig, sich außerhalb des Wiki-Clans Truppen zu holen. Es dürfen bei den 3 Angriffen unterschiedliche Armeen sein. Verteidigen musst du allerdings bei allen 3 Verteidigungen mit denselben Clanburgtruppen. Wenn du deine Armee-Zusammenstellung während der Angriffsrunde ändern möchtest, solltest du darauf achten, dass du nicht unbegrenzt Zeit zum Angreifen hast und ggf. gemmen musst. # Nenne zur Aufnahme in den Clan deine Nummer, unter der du in der Liste oben stehst. ## Solltest du versehentlich abgelehnt oder ignoriert werden, melde dich auf Discord (mehr Infos dazu unten). # Während der einzelnen Runden darfst du den Turnierclan nicht verlassen. Alle Spieler und Teilnehmer im Clan sind angehalten, sportlich und fair zu sein und die angeforderten Truppen mit maximal möglichem Level zu spenden. So kämpfen alle unter den gleichen Vorausetzungen. # Wenn du bei Turnierbeginn nicht online bist, scheidest du aus. #* Du solltest außerdem zu den Turnierzeiten mindestens verfügbar sein, sodass du bspw. durch eine Nachricht auf Discord sofort online kommen kannst. Direkt online zu sein ist natürlich besser. # Chats im Clan sind auf ein Mindestmaß zu reduzieren, da es ansonsten für die Schiedsrichter nur sehr schwer möglich ist, den Wettkämpfen zu folgen. Bist du ausgeschieden, dann kannst du gerne weiter zuschauen oder herzlich gern spenden, aber du musst dich ruhig verhalten, um den Schiedsrichtern die Arbeit nicht zu erschweren. # Es liegt in deiner Verantwortung, in diesem Blog/auf Discord/auf Twitter nach Neuigkeiten zu schauen. Jede neue Information wird hier/auf Discord/auf Twitter (nur das Wichtigste) veröffentlicht. # Sollte deine Freundschaftsspielanfrage im Clan nach ein paar Minuten nicht angenommen werden, poste sie bitte erneut, um zu verhindern, dass sie übersehen wird. # Angriffe erfolgen i.d.R. mit Clanburgtruppen. Daher wird es viele Spendenanfragen geben. Alle Spieler sind angehalten, ihre Mitstreiter mit Truppen zu versorgen, dabei gilt aber: #* Nur Truppen, die für Rh10 auf dem maximalen Level sind, dürfen gespendet werden. #* Nur Truppen, die angefragt wurden, dürfen gespendet werden. Falschspenden verboten! # Vor Matchbeginn jeder Runde zeigt zur angegebenen Zeit jeder Teilnehmer mit dem Text "Nicht angreifen - dient nur zum Spähen" das Dorf, das er in der entsprechenden Runde bei der Verteidigung verwenden möchte. Diese Dörfer sind auschließlich zum Spähen, ein Angriff dieses Dorfes ist streng untersagt, damit es zu keinen Nachteilen, bspw. durch Übung oder aufgedeckten Fallen kommt. Das gezeigte Dorf ist in allen Kämpfen einer Runde zu verwenden. # Keine Regel, aber eine Bitte: Wenn der Kampf (jeder hatte 3 Angriffe) vorbei ist, dann soll der Gesamtsieger bitte das Ergebnis einem der Schiedsrichter im Chat mitteilen. Dies dient zur Kontrolle. Den Regeln und den Anweisungen der Schiedsrichter ist Folge zu leisten. Bei Missachtung oder Behinderung des Turnierablaufs in irgendeiner Form kann eine eventübergreifende Teilnahmesperre verhängt werden. Hilfreiche Informationen Discord Auf dem Discord-Server des Clash of Clans Wikis haben wir einen Extra-Kanal für alle Turnier-Teilnehmer eingerichtet. Für kurzfristige Änderungen, Absprachen etc. verpflichten wir, sich dort anzumelden. Wie bereits erklärt, ist das ganze kostenlos und unkompliziert. Dem Server könnt ihr ganz einfach über diesen Link beitreten: https://discord.gg/suPWh49 Dort angemeldete Teilnehmer melden sich bitte bei einem der dortigen Administratoren („Mod und Helferlein“), Event-Organisatoren (werden in einer Spalte ganz rechts angezeigt, irgendjemand ist meistens online) oder schreiben in den Chat. Stream Aller Voraussicht nach wird es keinen Stream geben. Sollte sich bereit erklären zu streamen, gerne hier oder auf Discord melden. Clankrieg Es steht die Option offen, im Anschluss an das Turnier einen Clankrieg zu starten. Der Clankrieg ist natürlich freiwillig und just for fun. Wenn ihr teilnehmen wollt, seid bitte zur Finalrunde am Sonntag im Clan und stellt euch auf Grün! FAQ ; Wann wird der Clan geöffnet? : Für die Teilnehmer um 15:00 Uhr am 14. September 2018, für die restlichen Personen (Streamer, Schiedsrichter, etc.) jederzeit. ; Gibt es eine Frist, bis zu der ich da sein muss? : Ja. Als Teilnehmer musst du in der ersten Runde bis 18:30 Uhr da sein, als Nachrücker bis 18:45 Uhr. : In späteren Runden solltest du mindestens 5 Minuten vor deiner Spielzeit anwesend sein. : Eine Verspätung bedeutet eine Disqualifizierung. ; Wo muss ich nochmal hin? : In den Clan "Team Wikia" (#GLCRQG9U). ; Muss ich etwas beachten? : Du solltest in keinem Clankrieg sein, stelle dich also rechtzeitig auf Rot. Du könntest zwar mit einer Clankriegs-Sperre teilnehmen, aber dein Clan könnte es nicht gut finden, wenn du ihn im Clankrieg verlässt. Sobald du im Turnierclan bist, herrscht für die Teilnehmer während der einzelnen Runden Verlassen-Verbot (zwischen den Runden darfst du den Clan verlassen)! : Außerdem macht es großen Sinn, den Clan schon jetzt zu suchen, um ihn als Lesezeichen setzen zu können. Wenn dir erst um 18:29 Uhr einfällt, den Clan zu betreten, passieren in der Hektik schnell Fehler. ; Gibt es einen Turnierplan? : Natürlich. Dieser wird rechtzeitig vorher an dieser Stelle bekannt gegeben: Link folgt ; Kann ich Zuschauer sein? : Ja, aber nicht im Clan. Um zuzuschauen bitte den Stream ansehen. ; Wird es weitere Turniere im Wiki geben? : Ja, es wird weitere geben. ; Brauche ich wirklich dieses Discord? : Ja. Ohne eine Bestätigung auf Discord, wer du im Spiel bist, können wir dich nicht zum Turnier zulassen. Schlusswort Beachtet bitte, dass sich das Regelwerk bis zu Turnierbeginn verändern kann, da es immer Raum für Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anpassungen gibt. Erkundigt euch kurz vor dem Turnier danach, ob hier im Blog Neuerungen vorgenommen wurden. Entsprechende Passagen werden mit "Neuerung:" hervorgehoben, sodass ihr sie leichter findet. Das Wiki-Team wünscht den Teilnehmern viel Glück und allen viel Spaß. Auf ein sportliches und freundschaftliches Turnier. Vergangene Events Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Wiki-Events